Spirit Father
by sakuralovelight
Summary: Some people think that Optimus is like a father to Jack. Well, what if he was his dad and not even Optimus knew that until just before he Became one with the AllSpark? This is an idea I have as to what if Optimus is Jacks dad.


A/N: First off I don't own Transformers Prime or any other Transformers characters they belong to their respective owners. This fanfic is just for fun. Note *this* means that they are thinking so when you *see it* know that it is in their heads. Again I don't own Transformers Prime this is just a fanfic for fun. If someone made a fanfic like this one I never saw it or read it. If Transformers fanfic out there that is a fanfic like this let me know I would love to read it and see the similarities and differences.

And no this fanfic isn't linked to any of my other fanfic's.

Also, this is going to be only one chapter and I won't make a sequel to this because of this fanfic is based around the time of the Transformers Prime movie. After Team Prime goes back to Cybertron around the time that Optimus becomes one with the AllSpark. Meaning if I did do a sequel it would be around the time of Transformers Robots in Disguise 2015. Which I don't like the show because they don't have Jack Miko or Raf in it. And don't tell me that those three are dead My YouTube account sent me two clips of Transformers: Rescue Bots. Where one is Bee talking and going on about his new team that he is in charge of on Earth and another with Sideswipe. And Rescue Bots had Bee and Optimus in there show during the Prime show time. In fact, that is where Bee and Optimus were at when they weren't shown in Transformers Prime. None of the Humans in Rescue Bots have changed so time mustn't have past too much since Bee last left Earth in Prime to when he comes back in Robots in Disguise 2015. So no you can't tell me that Jack Miko and Raf are dead that is debunked because of Rescue Bots. So until at least, I see a clip of one of these three in the show or I hear news of them playing a part of Robots in Disguise 2015. I won't make a fanfic of Robots in Disguise 2015. I'm sorry these three were in my top 5 faves from Prime and to not see them just makes me mad.

So yeah this is only going to be one chapter long with no sequel. I might make a whole different fanfic based on this idea at some point where this happens to Optimus at an earlier time but I don't have any big idea's for this concept for a fanfic at the moment besides what I'm doing at the moment with this fanfic.

Hope you like it.

* * *

Optimus and Wheeljack were flying in space in Ultra Magnus ship looking for the AllSpark. When something odd was happening to Optimus at first Wheeljack thought that maybe Optimus Spark was about to go out. But then he remembered the 1 in 1,000,000,000 chance that a Bot's soul can leave there body for a short time and is sent to another time. But to the Bot that happens to it seems much longer to them and there was the 50% chance that when the Bot makes it to whatever time they get sent to they won't remember who they are at first. 75% if they have lost them memories before. Which that will be the case with Optimus since the whole Orion Pax thing not that long ago. There was also the fact that they take on a different look around the time they get sent to. "Oh boy..."

Just then Optimus was out cold and Wheeljack just focused at the tasks at hand. "This is going to be a long if he is being sent to the past or the future."

* * *

When Optimus woke up he saw what looked like a hospital room. He tried to think about how he got there but couldn't remember a thing. Just then a human Docter walked into the room. "Oh, you're awake."

Optimus looked at him. "What happened?"

"We don't know one of our new nurses found you out cold. We thought we had a crime scene on our hands. But when we got the law enforcement involved two weeks ago they couldn't id you. They took a picture of you, some of your DNA, and even some fingerprints and try to find out who you are. But nothing could be found the best thing they could think of is that your family lived on the streets before you were born and you never went to school or an orphanage. So I need to ask for your name."

Optimus thought about it but he just couldn't remember anything at that moment. "I'm sorry but I don't remember a thing."

The Docter sighed. "I was afraid of that... Looks like we will just have to give you a new name until you remember who you really are. Does anything stick out to you for a name?"

Optimus thought about it again and at that moment he thought of something. "I remember something about Orion..."

"Alright... The government did come up with the last name for you in case you did lose your memories. So as of now until you remember who you are you will be known as Orion Darby."

The now named Orion nodded his head. "Good, you'll be able to leave in a week. We will try to come up with something for where you'll be living."

Again Orion nodded his head and the Docter left the room.

* * *

Later on that day a woman walked into the room. "Hello, Orion Darby I'm Nurse June Keeper. I'm glad that you're finally awake."

Orion looked at Nurse Keeper. "Hello, by any chance were you the nurse that found me?"

June smiled. "Yeah, I am. I was just planning on heading home for the day and you just showed up out of nowhere as I was walking out of the hospital."

"Out of nowhere?"

"Yeah it was odd I told the law enforcement that I saw this blue light and then once it was gone you were just laying there."

"Blue light?"

"I know they thought it was weird as well. They told me that I was just seeing things."

"I see..."

"Well... I'll just give you your lunch and get back to work then."

At that moment June gave Orion his lunch. "Alright, thank you Nurse Keeper."

"Your welcome."

And with that June walked out of the room and got back to giving lunches to the other patients. Orion now was eating his lunch but then he thought of something. "She seems very nice... But why do I feel like I know her from somewhere...?"

* * *

As the week went by the two had gotten closer and closer and on the last day that Orion Darby was going to be at the hospital. June wanted to ask Orion something. "So Orion... Do you remember anything yet? Like where you live?"

Orion shook his head. "No, I have not. Why do you ask?"

June blushed at that moment. "Well, I was thinking that since you don't have anywhere to go. That you could stay with me until we find a better arrangement for you."

Orion thought about it for a moment and then looked at June. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it is no big deal."

Orion then smiled at her. "I'll be delighted to stay with you for a while."

At hearing that June smiled as well. "Grate! I'll tell my boss that you'll stay at my place."

And with that June left Orion's hospital room. *What did I get myself into?*

* * *

Meanwhile, June just got the okay from her boss and told Orion that she will take him to her place first thing in the morning since June had the day off. But just then one of the other nurses who was known to be a jerk walked over to her. "So I hear you're letting the lost little man stay at your place?"

"So what if I am?"

"Nothing it's just... For all we know he could be a killer?"

"Did you forget that they took his DNA just in case he killed someone and left his DNA at the crime seen?"

"Well, I..."

"Look I know what you're doing. You're trying to make me back out of letting him stay at my place. Because you want me to look like I'm a jerk. Well, it isn't working!"

And with that June started to walk away. "I'm just trying to save your heart."

At hearing that June stopped but did not look at her coworker. "After all, I saw that blue light as well. For all you and I know he could be from another world. A world that is testing him without him knowing. And if he were to have a time limit, well... I hate to see you cry when he is being taken against his will. Back to whatever world he came from."

And with that, the other nurse walked away leaving behind June to her thought's. *Is she right...? Could that blue light take him away on any given day...? At any given moment...? Well, then I'll just have to make everyday count then won't I?*

And with that June walked off to go home to get her guest room ready for Orion.

* * *

After a few weeks, he left the hospital. Orion got a job as a librarian at Memorial High School. Which he felt that working in a library felt familiar to him. He also started getting these weird dreams about giant alien robots. Orion felt connected to what his dreams were telling him. But at least for now he thought that maybe back before he lost his memories that he was into science fiction or something, so he let it slide. June did tell him about the other coworker that saw the same blue light and what that coworker thought could be happening.

But it didn't matter to the two of them because it has been a few years since then and Orion and June have been dating for some time. Not careing about the blue light and how it could change everthing. And Orion wanted to ask June something today. So he made her a romantic dinner for the two of them. "Wow, Orion this looks great."

"Thank you."

The two started to eat when Orion looked at June. *Now is a good of a time as any.*

"June...?"

"Yes Orion, what is it?"

"We have been together for a while now."

"Yes...?"

"And even though we do not know of my past, or if I'll be taken away from you at some point. I want to spend what time I do have with you in a more deeper way."

Just then he shocked her with a diamond ring. "June Keeper, would you marry me?"

June thought about it she knew that yes that blue light could take him away at any time. But she also knew that there haven't been any sines that it would. So she smiled at him and walked over to him. "Orion Darby, I would love to live in the moment and be your wife."

And with that, the two kissed.

* * *

It has been a year since there wedding day. Which it was a simple wedding with just June side of the family and a few friends from both sides. And as the year went by Orion was now starting to remember about him being a Cybertronian and started to remember about the beginning parts of the war before he became a Prime. And he now knew what was happening and that yes the blue light would take him away from June at some point. He didn't tell June because he knew that topic made her worried. And he wanted to have this time to live at the moment with his wife, not about Megatronus, Megatron or what ever his name was.

Speaking of his wife, he looked at her and her swollen stomach that she has gotten from her pregnancy. It has been nine months and the baby was due to be borne soon. Orion smiled at the sight and walked over to her and kissed her. "Hey."

June smiled at him. "Hey, you're self. So are you worried about being a father?"

"A little..."

"You know we still need to come up with a name."

"I know... But we will think of something when the time comes."

"Speaking of when the time comes. Orion, have you been dreaming of your past?"

At hearing this shocked Orion big time and didn't know what to say so June spoke for him. "You talk in your sleep lately. The only thing I can make out is war."

"I see..."

"Orion are you from another world and is it at war or something?"

"I'm not sure if it is just a dream from a movie I may have liked in my past or if what I'm dreaming is my true memories. I'm starting to think they may be my memories but I don't want to worry about them until I know for sure."

"I understand... Ah!"

"June! Are you alright?!"

"I think my water just broke."

And with that, Orion grabbed his wife and the two ran to the hospital.

* * *

Later on, at the hospital June just got done giving birth to their son. June was now holding him when Orion was standing by her side smiling at his son. "He is a handsome little boy."

"That he is Orion... We still need to come up with a name for him."

Orion thought about it for a moment and then something that felt like a calling. A voice that sounded a lot like his own calling out a name over and over again to the point that he like the idea of the name. "Jackson, Jackson Darby, Jack for short."

June looked at him and then at there child. "Jackson?"

June then smiled at the idea. "I love it."

The two kept on lookingatthere little child. A child of a purely Human and one in a Human body but a spirit of a Cybertronian. Neither of themknowingof how much like his Cybertronian father Jack will become in a fully Human body.

* * *

It was Saturday and it has been five years since Jack was born and Orion now fully remembered everything, him being Optimus Prime all the way to the moment before he was sent back in time. Optimus knew that his Bot self, was heading to Earth around this time and that he may only have a little time left with June and Jack.

Because of this, he has been telling some stories to Jack about his true self without giving away too much info so he wouldn't know that he was seeing his dad again when he meets Arcee. He also told June the truth about him being from another world and from the future. He also told her that his self of this time maybe heading to Earth and when he gets here that he might be taken back to his time. And that what was happening to him now is something so rare that not many of his kind believe in it. So even if she found his past self he may not remember them or even believe them. "So how will we know when you remember us, Orion?"

Optimus had a plan for that and looked at Jack who walked into the room still sleepy from the night before. "Hey, Jack. After breakfast do you want to help me bury a time capsule?"

Jack looked up at him in confusion. "What is a time capsule?"

Optimus smiled at him before kneeling down to Jack's height. "It is like buried treasure that you bury and don't dig back up unless your moving or until the date you agree on digging it up comes up."

At hearing this Jack's eyes widen with excitement. "Really?!"

"Really."

"Cool! Let's do it!"

June and Optimus chuckled and the three went off to eat some breakfast.

After they were done they went to a tree in the backyard and started to dig up a hole. Jack kept looking at the box his dad wanted to bury and then at his dad. "What's in the box daddy?"

Optimus stopped what he and June were doing and looked at him. "Jack long before you were born my soul somehow got sent to this time and place as well as change what I look like. The true me of this time is coming here soon and I might be sent back to my real time and body. I can't tell you much because you do see my true self before I go back in time."

"So there's a you that doesn't know mommy and me coming?"

"That is right."

"And he won't know us yet?"

"That is right?"

"So why do we need to bury this box?"

"You'll become friends with me and the others that come from my home. But at some point, we need to leave and go home again. I didn't get sent back here until I left because your new friends will need me. This box is my explanation of everything as to why this has to be and how sorry I am for not being a part of your's and your mother's life Jack. But you must promise me two things, Jack."

With a sad look, Jack asked him the question. "What's that?"

"You musn not dig up this box until all but one of my friends leave. As well as that you be responsible and keep others safe. Can you do that for me?"

"How will I know? And how can I do that?"

"You will know, I know you can."

Jack nodded his head and the three buried the box. Optimus looked at Jack knowing that Jack was not looking forward to the day he would have to say goodbye to him. "Jack I'm not going anywhere yet so let's make the most out of it."

Jack looked at his dad and smiled and tagged him. "Tag your it!"

Optimus smiled and looked at June who was already running from him and then looked back at Jack who joined his mom at running away from him. Optimus smiled. "It is on."

And with that Optimus ran after the two trying to tag them. At one point he finally got June who then got Jack who only got Optimus because he hid until Optimus got worried and started to look for him which June giggled since she could see where Jack was at. "Tag your it again daddy!"

"Oh, you get back here!"

They kept at this until lunch which they ate. Optimus asked Jack if he wanted to hear a story. Which Jack loved the made up stories that his dad would tell him. Not knowing that they were all true. "Yes!"

Optimus smiled and told Jack a story about the historical event long before Orion Pax was even born and only knew this because of his time as an archivist back on Cybertron.

* * *

It has now been a year since Optimus told Jack the truth. Jack was now six years old and it was a Friday night. Which every Friday if June didn't have work that night or the next day the three would stay up late to look at the stars. Optimus was pointing out some constellations, he would tell Jack the Earth name of the constellations or the name of the star. They were all enjoying it but then something had come that changed everything. "Hey, dad what's that?"

Jack pointed to what June thought was a meteor but Optimus knew better. "Oh, no..."

June looked at him at that moment. "Orion? Orion is something wrong...?"

Just then June started to see the blue light that had brought him to her all those years ago. "Oh, no..."

Jack not knowing what is going on looking at the two in fear. "What is going on?"

June looked at Orion and then at Jack. "Jack... That is the light that brought your father to me. And now I think it is here to take him back."

At hearing that made Jack's heart sank and he looked at his dad to only see him nodded his head at him. "It is time for me to go."

"No! Don't leave!"

"I can't stop it and don't even ask me to take you with me. I can't the light will only take me."

"But... But... But..."

"I know Jack I know. But just because I'm gone doesn't mean I won't be in your heart."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Optimus hugged the two and held them tightly until the blue like took him and he was gone. Jack then ran to his mother's arms and started to cry.

The next day June called the police to file a missing person report and told Jack not to tell anyone what had really happened. And as years past the two lived out there days as normal until the met Team Prime.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Wheeljack, Optimus finally was waking up. "Uh..."

"So your finally back from whatever time your soul got sent off to."

Optimus looked at Wheeljack. "You knew what was happening to me?"

"Yeah, it happened to a friend of mine a few years before the war. So I knew what it looked like."

"I see..."

Wheeljack looked at the Prime. "Don't worry we are almost at where you said the AllSpark is at."

"Good."

Wheeljack looked at the Prime once more. "Okay, where did you get sent off to?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

At that moment Wheeljack put two and two together. "Oh, you fell in love with someone at that time. Maybe even had a family with them."

Optimus looked at Wheeljack. "I really don't want to talk about it."

"Its cool but if they are still alive you might want to go see them when this is all over."

Optimus looked out the window and smiled. *Maybe I will.*

But that will not come to be since Optimus had no choice but to place the AllSpark inside himself. As the light of Primus took over his body he only had one thing on his mind. *Jack... June... I'm sorry."

* * *

Back at Earth Ratchet called the humans and told him what had happened and that he needed to stay on Cybertron. Around this time Jack thought about the time capsule and went back home. Which Miko, Raf, and June followed. They got to the spot where it was buried and Jack dug it out. When he opened the box he found four Autobot insignia necklaces and a note. Jack took out the note and read it out loud.

"Dare Jack as by now you may have come to realize I was the one who got sent back in time and was human for the few years I had been with you and June."

Miko and Raf were confused at what they were hearing but Jack went on. "There are so many things I want to tell you. But I don't know how I should go about it. So I at least want to say that I'm sorry, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you for 10 years of your life. I'm sorry that I couldn't be with you and June because I loved you both very much."

At that moment Raf and Miko figured out that the letter was from Jack's dad and was feeling guilty for hearing this as Jack kept reading out loud so they could hear. "I'm also sorry that I ever gave you the Key to Vector Sigma. Not because I don't regret the trust that I have for you. But to put my own son in danger is just wrong and June has every right to give me a piece of her mind."

At hearing that shocked Miko and Raf, the two looked at Jack. "What?!"

"Your dad was Optimus?!"

"Boss Bot had a thing with June?! Wait people called him a Darby?!"

Jack and June just rolled there eyes and Jack kept on reading. "I know we have a lot to talk about but that must wait until I bring the AllSpark back to Cybertron."

At hearing that everyone froze and Miko and Raf looked at June and Jack. *He was going to come back. He was playing on being a father for Jack the best he could as a Bot.*

*He was going to come back for us...*

Jack then read the final part. "In case I don't make it back I made these for you, your mother, Miko, and Raf. To let you four know that I will watch over you even when I'm one with the AllSpark. I love you and June very much good bye."

The four took the Autobot insignia necklaces and put them on.

* * *

Years later Jack monologue.

"We never told anyone what we read that day. We didn't want the Autobots to feel like they needed to protect us because two of us were family to Optimus. And we never told Agent Fowler because we didn't need the government getting the wrong idea."

"It has been years since we had seen the Autobots and we all moved on. Raf found a nice girl and the two had a daughter that they named Rose Bumblebee Esquivel who is now five-years-old. When Miko and I ended up falling in love each other and we have three kids of our own. We first had twins a boy we named Orion Bulkhead Darby and a daughter named Andromeda Arcee Darby which the two are now seven-years-old. When there little brother Kai Wheeljack Darby who just turned two-years-old a few days ago."

"When they asked about there odd middle names we told them that they were nicknames of some old friends of ours that we don't see anymore. We also told them stories about our time with the Bots. But like me, they think we just made them up. I can't wait to tell them that it was all true when then they are older."

Just then Orion and Andromeda ran up to him. "Dad!"

Jack smiled at the two. "Hey!"

He picked them both up and Miko was walking over to then while holding Kia, June wasn't all that far away. The six of them then looked up at the night sky.

*Dad keep and eye on us.*

* * *

The End

* * *

A/N: I hope you like it again I'm not going to make another chapter or make a sequel to this. This is a one chapter deal, I don't care if 1,000 people ask me to it isn't going to happen.

I am thinking of doing a remake were instead of Optimus going back in time in the movie time frame but maybe at the beginning of season two when he thinks he is Orion Pax. But I'm not sure that right now is a good time. I may do it during the Summer but I'm not sure I might not do it all together. It all depends on many things.

I hope that you liked this and hope you have a good day or night whenever you read this fanfic.


End file.
